The Pie Eating Contest
by Marronett
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are in a pie eating contest for a summer's worth of free ice cream sundaes and both are out to win at any cost. A fun fluffy one shot. Enjoy!


The Pie Eating Contest

Note: Yet another hidden one shot within the folds of my loving Baby Mac. Enjoy this BIG fluff fest. I don't normally get this corny but I couldn't help it... sometimes ya gotta let the love flow!

This was inspired by a commercial... you'll never guess. It was the Hidden Valley Ranch commercial and it's like less than a second shot on two kids in an eating contest and they are trying to distract the other... thus this was born. Enjoy!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Expertly Usagi stretched her arms out before her and cracked her fingers. She was ready. She had spent the last three months preparing for this moment. She wouldn't lose again. In fact she had been sizing up the competition for the Annual Juuban Summer Festival pie eating contest and this year looked like it was in the bag. There were two thin thirteen-year-old twins to her left followed by a very hyper ten-year-old girl. To her right the seat was empty and than their was Umino and she'd watched him once eat a chili dog and knew he wouldn't make it past the first bite.

"You look hyped Odango." A voice said into her right ear and she jumped a bit than swatted him away.

"Not now Mamoru-baka, I am in the zone." She smirked, her cobalt eyes twinkling as she spied the table of chocolate cream pies before her. Mamoru slid easily into the chair next to her and the action made Usagi blink and turn to him in a bit of surprise. "What are you doing?" She questioned, one perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow raised.

"I lost a bet with Motoki and either I win him free sundaes for the summer or I pay for his." Mamoru breathed a bit annoyed, his eyes darting into the crowd to the shrewd look of triumph on Motoki's face before them.

"Low, even for him." Usagi breathed with a shake of her head and Mamoru cast an amused glance at the blonde beside him. For the last two years she had been a wonderfully entertaining fixture in his life and as her wit grew his respect and admiration for her did as well. In fact, if no one was listening he would even admit she was one of his best friends. Thankfully, lots of people were always listening. "But, I am afraid you will just have to fork up the cash cause that ice cream is mine. So, look I know you have a crush on me and everything but… you should go away now, I'm busy." Usagi mumbled shooing him away with her fingers and a smirk flew to the twenty-year-olds face. He over dramatized a gasp of astonishment.

"How did you know my real reason for being here? And I thought I was so clever in hiding my affections from you… You even caught my motives. I joined this contest just so I could be close to you." Mamoru grinned leaning towards her and Usagi had to stop herself from grinning at him. She effortlessly put her palm over his face and pushed him away from her and put her mind back on the prize. A summer of free ice cream sundaes and it was almost a bonus to know Mamoru would have to provide Motoki with sundaes all summer too. She smirked at him under her eyelashes and got her mind back in the zone.

"Go Usagi-chan!" Minako cried from the stands and Usagi smiled at her four friends as the announcer started to convey the rules.

"You are going down Usa." A voice hissed next to her and Usagi huffed.

"In your dreams Mamo-chan. This contest is mine." She snapped and watched as he started to psych himself up for the challenge ahead. She was quickly imagining the chocolate cream pie all over his always perfect face and hair and that made her grin a bit with amusement. Now the announcer was counting down and she picked up her spoon and stared hungrily at the pie before her. She hadn't eaten all day in prep for this. And it had been hard… especially with Ami-chan trying to make her eat a candy apple. Rei-chan's huge bag of popcorn and Minako's cotton candy all staring her in the face for the last few hours. But her sacrifice would pay off… she would win those sundaes!

"Go!" The announcer yelled and immediately all the contestants dug into the whipped goodness before them. Mamoru's hand shot out and tried to move Usagi's pie from in front of her. She grunted in response, moving it back and slamming her shoulder into him. She heard him snort a laugh and than she flung a bit of whip cream at him. With a huge mouthful of chocolate she looked up and saw Mamoru a bit stunned, whip cream dripping from his eyebrow down his cheek. She couldn't have stopped the next few seconds even if she had a time machine. The picture was too funny, the situation too perfect and instantly she shifted it as laughter bubbled from her lips along with a huge mouthful of chocolate pudding to land directly in Mamoru's lap. Her jaw dropped in shock and Mamoru's eyes widened than quickly narrowed.

"You are so dead." He hissed and Usagi's eyes widened, albeit a little horrified

she had just spit up chocolate in someone's lap but technically he had started it by touching her pie. Before she could even utter a stunned 'what' his fingers were in his pie and the gooie substance was suddenly smushed into her face. She gasped, the coolness of it alarming and she quickly reached for her own pie. She grabbed it and tipped it over his head, smushing the aluminum container into his perfect hair.

"Ha ha!" She cried happily and his arm wrapped around her waist, his other holding his pie as he pushed it into her features than smeared it into her hair. The force pushed them both out of their chairs and they hit the stage floor with a thud and laughter broke out between them as they hastily began grabbing any pie leftovers and smearing it on the other.

"Go Usagi!" Rei laughed standing from her chair and Ami nearly toppled over at the scene, blonde and black hair mixed with chocolate and white as the two pushed at each other and tried to smear the most damage on each other.

"Go Mamoru-kun!" Makoto cheered as Minako jumped to her feet as well, everyone else in the competition forgotten as the audience focused on the two laughing teenagers and the seemingly never ending pies they were using as weapons. Even the other contestants had stopped to notice for a second before they continued on.

Usagi let out a laugh as Mamoru shoved some pudding down the back of her shirt and than she scooped some pudding off of his shirt to shove it up his nose. He snorted and she rolled over him and he grabbed her, preventing her escape. He pulled pudding off of his head and caked it around one of her ponytails, her frame falling into his lap and she couldn't stop herself. This was hilarious and possibly the most fun she had in ages.

"And the winner is Umino!" The announcer spat and Usagi and Mamoru instantly

stopped. Usagi's jaw dropped as the kid with the large glasses looked over to them.  
"What?!" Usagi gasped in surprise, her face covered in chocolate pudding, whip cream throughout her hair.

"I'll save an ice cream sundae for you Usagi!" Umino said a little dizzily before he passed out into his empty pie container. Usagi felt Mamoru's arm around her waist tighten protectively and she laughed a bit at him, completely oblivious to the fact that she was comfortably sitting in his lap, her arm wrapped around him and his around her.

"You totally owe me a summer of sundaes." Usagi said suddenly and Mamoru let out a laugh with a shake of his head.

"No, you owe Motoki a whole summer of sundaes." He responded resolutely as he wiped some whip cream from his eyes. Usagi giggled at him and than used a clean part of her sleeve and wiped his face.

"Motoki makes the sundaes Baka. He gets them free anyway." She teased and his arm tightened more around her bringing her closer.

"Well… than I guess I can buy you a whole summer of sundaes then." He smiled, his dark eyes twinkling up at her and Usagi giggled with a nod of approval.

"A dinner here or there wouldn't hurt either." Usagi said casually, her smile infectious even though it was smeared with chocolate.

"Are you asking me out Usa?" Mamoru's voice dipped sexily and Usagi felt a shiver go through her and her other arm wrapped around him.

"No, I'm just trying to hit you up for money… you are going to be a doctor one day after all." She said calmly and Mamoru's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You are so in trouble." He snapped pulling her to her feet and Usagi gasped, trying to get away from him but he already had his arms around her waist, her frame hoisted into the air and over his shoulder.

"No! Mamo-chan!" She cried through laughter as he stomped across the stage and into the festival before them. Five eager pairs of feet followed them as Usagi half-heartedly pounded on her captors back. "Stop! Help! Guys!" Usagi screamed at her friends when suddenly she was hoisted up and than dropped into a large cylander of cold water. Ami squealed in surprise and Rei laughed, holding Makoto back as Motoki gulped a bit alarmed. Usagi dunked under and Mamoru watched with a smile as she sprang back up, her face now clean save for a few small smudges. Instantly one of his arms was under hers supporting her and his other hand gently caressed her face, wiping a smudge of chocolate off her cheek. She stared in shock at him, ready with the retort of his life when he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her shock turned to bliss and she kicked her feet helping her lean over the side of the tub as her arm wrapped around him, deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away Usagi regretted needing the air. His kisses could sustain life.

"I would love to go out with you Usa… I just wish I would have asked first." Mamoru smirked, his eyes staring deeply into her own and Usagi's lips curled upwards.

"It's ok. I know I'm intimidating." She breathed and he smirked and dunked her sixteen-year-old frame back into the water and cheers rounded throughout their friends. He pulled her back up and out of the tank. Her wet form falling on his and he laughed hitting the ground, his fingers delicately caressing her cheek as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Yay!!" Ami cried jumping up and down and Usagi smirked laying her head on Mamoru's chest.

"About time!" Motoki grinned crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey we were going to go get some dessert, you guys want some?" Minako asked with a bright smile to the new couple and Usagi and Mamoru lifted their head to her and than shook their head.

"No." They said in unison than they smiled. They had enough dessert for one day. Mamoru grinned and leaned forward, capturing those tempting lips once more and she wrapped her arms around him, their frames falling into the grass happily.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
